


You Live with your Choices

by DoomNightAt12



Series: RvB Ideas [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blood and Injury, Drabble, Everyone still suffers for it, F/M, Gen, Immortality, Notfic, Survival, The Director can't help being twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomNightAt12/pseuds/DoomNightAt12
Summary: AU where Dr Leonard L Church has a curse. The people he connects with... Are bound to live long lives.A Trope reversal of 'everyone I love dies', where starting from Alison and somehow progressing into Freelancer, everyone survives the most outrageous encounters, and the Director looks into the shared immortality effect.
Relationships: Allison Prime/The Director | Dr. Leonard Church
Series: RvB Ideas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939351
Kudos: 21





	You Live with your Choices

When Leonard L Church thinks back, it started with Allison. The love of his life was a monster on the battlefield, and she’d gone to hell and back multiple times, killing and surviving against all odds. He always fretted that one day her luck would run out, but her smile chased those fears away.

Then the day came when he got the letter; MIA, presumed KIA due to the overwhelming force her squad faced. He mourns her and wonders how he’ll explain it to their daughter.

Except he doesn’t have to explain. Only a few brief days later they get the news that she’s _alive._ Bloodied, broken, but inexplicably _alive._ Her survival is hailed as a miracle, and Leonard accepts that as the truth. While she recovers, the family spend some time together.

One day, as Carol does her best to balance without training wheels, her bike runs away with her into oncoming traffic. Her scream haunts her parents, as does the sight of the bloody mess on the road. She’s rushed to hospital, where after surgery the Doctors breath the word miracle again, and the doubt beings to creep in.

And doubt in miracles only grows as time goes on. A family holiday sends them over a cliff, crushed in their own car as the bitter night plunges below zero, however when they’re found the next morning, they’re all alive.

Allison goes back to active service and has training equipment crush her.

Leonard goes back to his lab work and gets electrocuted.

Carol encounters a bear on a school hike.

They survive.

They survive through _so much_ that miracle doesn’t even begin to cover it. Not even a guardian angel would go to this much work. An idea beings to stir in Leonard’s head, but he knows funding doesn’t exist for wild theories. But there is funding for the next magic bullet for the war effort, and with his research, he successfully pitches the idea of Project Freelancer.

He collects a range of soldiers, assigns them code names, and begins testing his theory behind the scenes.

Team A works directly with him. He gives them personal briefings, observes their training, gives them feedback, and overall forms a personal connection with each of the soldiers. Team B does the same under Allison. They do missions, go into combat under the worst conditions, and what The Director sees as proof beings to show up. Both teams are surviving the impossible, while grunts dying left and right. However every so often someone from Team B was dying as well, leaving the Director to assume Allison’s training was their survivability factor.

Meanwhile, Alpha is busy operating the MoI, keeping the ship functional and overseeing staff schedules. One night while running diagnostics, Alpha finds a Freelancer using the empty hallways as their own personal skate park. He watches him and can’t help but make a sarcastic comment when they fall. The following hours are filled with jovial bickering, and then the offer from Agent Washington to let Alpha into his AI slot to experience skateboarding. They part ways only when the new shift starts to wander along.

A mission comes along that has Washington, Idaho and two grunts together on the Pelican, joking and playing 5 things. The Director asks Alpha, who is remotely flying the ship, to set it to land. As the system changes, the ship pitches and goes into freefall, and Alpha panics. Wash checks to cockpit to find no pilot, as Alpha checks, and finds the ship was faulted on purpose. He questions the Director, who is uncaring about the peril the agents are in, and freaks out when it hits the ground and the life signs flatline. Alpha logs off and only with a passing through does the Director send out a clean up crew. Except after some time passes, a distress call comes in. The Director hears that its one of the downed agents, miraculously alive. And when recovery gets to them, the word miracle crops up once again.

The Director is perplexed, yes there are outlying cases of people surviving against the odds, but why now? He remembers Alpha’s reaction and pulls up the activity logs to find why the AI was concerned about a low ranked agent. As Washington recovers on the MoI, the Director lets Alpha speak with him, but only him. There’s a new theory to test.

Washington is put through the ringer, sent on suicide missions. His orders come from Alpha, and the AI hates it’s self for it. He survives and survives and _survives_ , but the act of living is getting harder with little support. The Director is ecstatic with the results, further evidence that the immortal curse is linked to ‘Leonard Church’ but not in a physical sense. Then the stress leads to Alpha’s fragmenting, so the Director moves to test these lesser AI.

The ethics of Project Freelancer start coming to light, and even Alison and Carolina are feeling that this has gone too far. The Chairman has begun an investigation. The Councillor is pulling away. Everything begins to collapse in on itself, but the Director can’t let go.

He organises to hide Alpha away, tucked in some end of system box canyon, watched by one of his agents and recorded by a dumb AI. He want’s to see if even the twisted remains of the AI could pass on his curse, and how far it can spread.

**Author's Note:**

> This gandered some attention of tumblr, so I though I might as well archive it here too. If I come back to this idea I might add another chapter on the A and B Freelancer teams, and/or the reds and blues.


End file.
